Chocolate Scented
by Magawa
Summary: She slammed her head on the table once more as she groaned aloud, “I’ll never be able to make enough money to buy anyone Christmas presents at this rate!”
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: Reviews are in for this little waff bunny. I just made name changes. See bottom for more details.

A.N. Another little plot bunny that hit me while I was working over the holiday break. I actually worked at this little candy company and I did several of the things Usagi does in this fanfic. I hope that I explained things adequately, but since I've worked there for three seasons now and I pretty much know my way around the candy factory, I'm not sure if I've explained things so that the mere untrained chocolate mortal can understand them.

Also the point of view on this story is pretty messed up in my opinion. I just sort of switch sometimes and while you don't always hear the thoughts of the characters, you do kind of get what they are thinking and feeling regardless. You'll have to let me know if this works out or not. Especially since I just sat down and it came out like that.

The characters aren't mine. But many of their actions, feelings, and smells are. I came home smelling like chocolate every day for a month… It was ingrained into my clothes…

Chocolate Scented

By Magawa

She slammed her head on the table once more as she groaned aloud, "I'll never be able to make enough money to buy _anyone_ Christmas presents at _this_ rate!"

The table booth at the Crowne Arcade shook slightly under the impact of the blonde's head to the surface, but otherwise held firm under the onslaught.

"Well Usagi, if you'd have thought ahead a little and saved your allowance and _not_ bought the latest Fruits Basket manga maybe -just _maybe- _you'd have enough saved to be able to spend a little on those who deserve it. Like me," Rei said, punctuating her words with a sharp jab to Usagi's shoulder.

The dark-haired man sitting on a stool nearer the front of the arcade hunched his shoulders slightly hiding a laugh in a cough. He'd been warming his hands around his coffee mug for longer than his coffee had been warm.

"Rei's right you know," Ami piped. "You're far too free with your money. And not just on manga either; you spend too much on _us_ everyday of the year."

"Hey, I don't see anything wrong with spending what I have on those that I care about, okay? I don't regret doing that at all. I just… I just wish I had more to give. Especially this time of the year, you know? I want to make people happy, and if I could do that by giving more than what I have, well then that's okay, I guess."

The man at the counter stool let his shoulders ease and his hands gently fingered the handle of his mug of coffee before gazing into its cold depths. His eyes remained trained on the dark black brown liquid. His ears however, were trained on the conversation behind him.

"I suppose you could always get a job," Minako put in, swishing her blonde hair expertly to the side. "I mean, it's not like there's not seasonal work this time of year, right? I bet dozens of stores and shops need extra help to deal with all the shoppers and extended hours and stuff like that…"

"Mmm and I know the _perfect _job for our little bunny," Makoto smiled broadly before continuing. "It's at this great little candy factory…"

"You think Usagi would be perfect working in a _candy factory?_" Rei interrupted. "Have you lost your senses completely? Odango Atama would eat all the candy they made and nothing would get sold and 'our little bunny' would be fatter than all of us put together!"

"Hey! I wouldn't eat _all _of it…!" Usagi said pouting.

The man at the counter seemed to have a mini-coughing fit that involved a lot of smiling.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, what about her _disastrous_ cooking skills. Let's face it, she's almost as bad at cooking as Minako!"

"Hey! I resent that! What about that soup I made you when you were sick? That was pretty fantastic."

"Mina-honey, that's _why_ I was sick."

The man at the counter's coughing fit seemed to increase exponentially until it brought the waiter over (who was asking worriedly if he might need a glass of water). The dark-haired man just waved away the waiter with a sort of wry grin.

"Oh come on!" Makoto defended. "I know the owners of the shoppe. She wouldn't actually be cooking anything or even _making _the candy. They'd likely put her to work either out front with customers or upstairs packing the chocolates into storage containers or something like. I'll give you a reference if you like Usagi, I know they need the help."

"Oh that'd be perfect! Mamo- uh, _I _love chocolate!"

The man at the counter frowned a little at the girl's blatant vocal stumble, but passed it off as excitement towards a new high-calorie job. After all, who wouldn't be thrilled about working in a chocolate factory. He himself was almost passionate about chocolate.

Rei sighed in exasperation. "Of course you love chocolate, Odango Atama! But are you going to eat everything they plan to sell?"

"Of course not!" Usagi replied sternly. "And don't call me Odango Atama!"

"I'm sure Usagi will be just fine," Ami said, effectively ending the argument. "After all, how hard could making chocolate candies be anyway?"

And Usagi _was_ fine. Or she was at first. Walking into the store was like smelling heaven and the sight of the place was almost as wonderful. The building itself was pink and smooshed between a children's toy store and a children's bookshop and just a little ways down from a coffee shop. Stepping just inside she was met with more pink, high ceilings and marble topped counters and little café style tables and chairs. To the right of the entrance was the ice cream and soda counter and to the left a glass casing showing off a wide variety of the most mouth-watering chocolates imaginable. And of course, the scent of chocolate permeated the entire place. One whiff made you instantly relax, two whiffs made you salivate and by the third whiff you were plastered up against the glass casing that held the taste of heaven.

Oh yes, she was going to like working here. And the pay was pretty decent too.

And she did like it at first, before she remembered that work was work, even in a place that smelled of the divine chocolate. Makoto was right, they had her working at packing away chocolates that had just been made and dried. And even though she wasn't directly involved in making the candies, they still had her wearing an apron, a hairnet and gloves.

The gloves she could understand. That just made sense. But trying to tie back her long golden locks so that they'd all go under an awful hairnet was just frustrating. It was so unattractive… She'd have to hope no one, including him, _ever_ saw her this way.

The whole candy-making process seemed at first to be complicated, but was really very simple. Fruits or nuts or creams were placed on the chocolate machine belt that carried those things into the chocolate. First they got "bottoms" to make sure that that part of the fruit or nut or cream was covered. Then they traveled a little further down another belt to the "chocolate enrober" as her boss called it when he was explaining things. In that thing they got the chocolate top that covered everything.

Then while the chocolate was still liquid-warm and wet it was either marked and set to dry or just set to dry away from the sun and heat on large baker's carts. Usagi was fascinated with the process, even if all that she would be doing was placing the dried chocolates in storage boxes for later use.

Even that was fun at first – trying to see how many boxes of candies she could fill up in five minutes, fifteen minutes, half an hour, an hour. She soon became bored with that though. And she couldn't even really relish the smell of the place anymore. She was not able to sit and work, and standing and doing the same thing was boring. And although many of her new coworkers were amusing and she like to laugh and tease them, she found herself having _far_ too much time to think about _why_ she'd taken this job and for _whom._

But those were dangerous thoughts, and ought not be thought about. Ha… that's fun to think and say…

But really he was becoming quite a dangerous subject. Not only had she thought about him far more than was really necessary for anyone to think about anybody, but she'd had _fantasies_ about him too.

No, not the perverted things you're thinking! Get your mind out of the gutter! But just sweet little things, like what _could happen_ if they both got caught under the mistletoe. Or what he might do or say in certain situations… How their first kiss might happen or how he'd defend or protect her… things like that.

At this moment she was fantasizing about how he'd react to a box of chocolates given to him by her. He'd be surprised, because he didn't know that she knew that he loved chocolate and maybe his eyes would light up in pleasure and he'd share some with her and they could talk without him thinking she was just a little girl with a crush, and he'd really _see _her.

All she did was pack away chocolates that day. They'd made orange cream (which didn't taste very good in her professional opinion), Brazil nuts, cashews, almonds (which were a pain to pack away), pineapple, pretzels, molasses chips, peanut butter sticks, regular caramel and opera creams all in dark chocolate.

She was exhausted and yet it felt like she'd done no work of value. Just packing away that candy to be used in various assortments later… Where was the glory in that? And all the candy she packed was more than she'd ever seen in her entire life and she was told that it had been a light day; that they'd do the same and more in milk chocolate the next day.

With an aching back and a heavy heart she headed to where she was most likely to forget about her exciting boring interesting first day of work and see the one for whom she had dangerous thoughts.

A.N. That's it. Also, do you prefer the English names, e.g. Darien and Serena, or the Japanese names, e.g. Usagi and Mamoru? Let me know, I was having a hard time deciding which I wanted to use for this fic.

UPDATE: I asked and you replied: Most of you prefer the Japanese versions of their names. So I've switched it up just for you. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. You really do make a difference. 12/28/05


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Okay so after the first four reviews I changed the names to the Japanese originals. Now I have six and you guys are just as divided as I was in the beginning.

As before, the characters are not mine, but many of their experiences, feelings, words and _smells_ are. You'd be amazed just how tiring it is to work ina candy factory. Oh and that reminds me, do you want to know the website of the company where I (and therefore Usagi) worked? It is in the States and the website has an explanation about how they create the candy and chocolates etc. Let me know; if you do I'll post that site in my next chapter. Hugs for those of you who took the time to review. I appreciate you, yes I do.

Man that last line was totally Kenshin inspired...

Chocolate Scented: Chapter Two

By Magawa

The bell over the door always sounded different when it was _her_ walking in under it. Happier almost, as if the bell knew somehow that it had a friend in the pretty blonde that usually danced her way into the arcade.

So when the bell chimed its usual greeting to the girl, Mamoru was ready to see the little pixie waltz her way in and unknowingly claim every male eye. He was not; however, ready to see said pixie dragging her feet wearily as if her cat had been run over or as if she'd been sick for weeks. She couldn't have been sick though; she'd looked healthy enough yesterday when he'd seen her.

But there she was lackluster and almost gloomy with tiredness. He was so busy staring that he had to give himself a mental shake as she slumped into the stool next to him at the counter.

He pushed his coffee cup towards her as he took in a deep breath of her. "You look like you need this more than I do, Odango Atama. What on earth happened to you?"

"Ugh, don't call me Odango Atama! I hate when you call me that. I just started my first day of work that's all," she said, taking in a huge gulp of his coffee before wincing away at its sharp taste. "I don't know how you drink it like that with no cream or sugar or anything in it."

She looked back up at him with clearer eyes (clearly a fast-working brew) and a slight smile. His mumbled answer of the coffee being stronger that way hardly made itself to her ears. She was sitting next to him, drinking out of _his_ cup and talking to him. This was just like one of the fantasies she'd had once!

Mamoru was in a similar state of contentment. Not only was this carefree, beautiful young woman sitting next to him drinking out of _his cup _(and without complaint), but she smelled almost overpoweringly of chocolate. One whiff caused him to relax, the second caused him to swallow, the third whiff…

… had him leaning in closer to her asking her about her day and what she'd done while at work. He didn't want to think about what he'd have been doing if his resolve hadn't been so ironwill…

A refill later had him letting her pour ridiculous amounts of cream and sugar into his black abyss of coffee, which they still shared.

And not much later on than that saw his little pixie scurrying for the exit and home as she was late (again). Every male eye returned to their previously scheduled whatevers.

Mamoru returned to his now cool and sweet coffee as the memory of her sight and smell replayed in his head.

The days followed in a kind of monotonous rhythm. She'd return to the candy company every day after school for four hours and help to pack away the delicious chocolates and candies created there. In the evenings after work she'd stop in at the café to see him. Something had changed between them, for he rarely argued with her now, and even when he called her 'Odango Atama' it seemed to be almost an endearment. She certainly didn't mind it when he called her that in _that_ tone of voice.

He'd also taken to adding cream and sugar to his coffee before she arrived. She always looked at death's door when she first walked in; tired and cold from being out in the wintry air. He always pushed his coffee to her and she always sipped at the warmth he offered gratefully.

There they had their best conversations. It was so damnably hard to get to know her with all her endlessly chattering friends surrounding her. And as much as he knew it to be otherwise, her friends almost made her seem an idiot. Oh it was obvious they loved and cared for her – that much was obvious. But sometimes the ridicule and pressure they piled on her, like they expected so much more from her constantly, made him wonder why she allowed their high expectations and sharp words. Although he had not been much kinder to her until recently either.

But now he could see exactly _why_ her friends had such expectations for her. It was obvious to those surrounding her even if it wasn't obvious to herself. She was the epitome of all that was good and kind. She was soft and gentle, yet stubborn and unyielding to those that were unkind, unjust or hurtful to those she loved. She was loyal and kind and sweet and funny; a whirling mixture of volatile emotions that all played out beautifully on her innocent and expressive face.

To him, she was more than other girls. She was perfect, an angel. And she certainly _smelled_ heavenly. Everyday when she came to him at the arcade he could smell it on her. It permeated the air around her and he would subconsciously lean closer to her. He could smell it in her hair, on her clothes and lightly dusting her skin. And that was dangerous. Or rather, made him want dangerous things. Made him want _to do_ dangerous things…

Just breathing her in was relaxing and exciting. Just like the paradoxical emotions she always portrayed. She was completely one thing while being something completely different and wonderful too.

What's more was that he'd taken to waiting for her at the far end of the counter (away from prying eyes and the cold of the door). He'd tried sitting in a booth once where he'd pretended to study, but he missed having her sit next to him. In the booth she'd taken the seat opposite him, and while that afforded an uninhibited view of her face, he'd lost all the joy of being so close to her. It also made coffee sharing more difficult.

It was a night like any other night really; and he was waiting for her with his coffee cup all sweetened and ready, but she didn't come in at her usual time. She was normally finished and at the Arcade by 7:15 p.m. sharp. By 7:20 he was looking at his watch nervously. At 7:30 he'd finished his sweetened coffee and was tapping his leg up and down in jittery distraction. By 7:45 he was almost ready to walk out into the cold to search out his bunny. He figured he'd give it til 8 and if she didn't show by then he'd send out the search dogs, or at least Tuxedo Kamen.

He was lucky that neither action was needed. She dragged herself in unheard of hour of 7:56; just as Mamoru was really watching the clock and preparing to pull on his gloves, scarf and coat.

She looked more tired than usual today, and he figured the extra 45 minutes she'd been out probably had a lot to do with that. He was right of course. And a quick wave to the waiter for more coffee had Usagi telling him all about why she was late.

Mamoru was adding the "perfect" amount of cream and sugar to his coffee as she slumped forward on the counter so she could rest her body completely. As usual she smelled almost overwhelmingly of chocolate. He pushed the now "perfect" coffee towards her and leaned closer.

One deep breath caused him to relax, the second had him wanting something sweet in his mouth and the third had his hands on her back as she half-sat, half-laid against the counter. He massaged her back in firm, gentle circles that had her almost purring as she slumped bonelessly against the marble of the countertop.

Mamoru grinned in sheer male satisfaction as Usagi closed her eyes in her pleasure. This was _exactly _what she needed after having worked so hard. A minute or two more and she sat up shrugging his hands off and groaning with the effort.

"It'll probably be like this more often now," Usagi stated. "It's so close to Christmastime and _everybody _and their brother wants Christmas candy." She took another fortifying cup of coffee. "I've never _seen _so much chocolate in my entire life! Huge bricks of it!"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at chocolate the same way. I'm not sure if it even smells good to me anymore. Oh god, what am I saying?" She shook her head forcefully as if to clear her head of those blasphemous thoughts.

Mamoru chuckled lightly. "You do know that you _reek_ of chocolate, right?"

"I do? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why would I kid about something like that? If it's any consolation though, I like the smell. Seems to fit my little Odango Atama, you know?"

"Ha. Is that so? Well then, I'm sad to say that I won't smell like this forever. All of us that work above the shop making candy will be laid off on the 23rd, right before Christmas. They won't make any candy again until mid-January, in preparation for Valentine's Day."

"Mmm that is too bad…" Mamoru mumbled quietly before taking a sip of their coffee. He figured he could probably really learn to like taking his coffee this way if she was going to be around to share it. Don't you hate how dangerous thoughts like that just seem to crop up at the most inopportune times?

"Oh, but today I got to do something different. I actually helped _make_ the candy! One of the regular girls was sick and so she couldn't come in and so I helped my boss by putting all kinds of things on the belt to be chocolate-fied! And _then_ one of the girls had to go on break for a little while 'cause she'd been working all day and so she showed me how to _mark _the candy! I made little x's on _millions _of little candies! And they said I was really good at that and that I should help them like that more often! Isn't that neat?"

What was really neat, he figured, was how she had been bone-tired just a few minutes ago, and _somehow _had found all this energy after just a few sips of his coffee.

"That is neat. So what do x's mean?"

"Kisses, of course!" she giggled. "Not really. I'm just kidding. That means that the cream inside all the chocolate is a chocolate cream."

"Oh. Does all the candy get marked that way?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Swiss creams get S's, orange creams get O's, coconut gets a C, raspberry gets an R – those are hard, Tomoko complains about those all the time…And hmmm… butter creams get two I marks and maple creams get three… regular caramels get a mark…. double chocolate nut caramels get these little fly-swatter type marks hmm… cherry cordials get little circles, but _bourbon cherries_ don't…"

"Wait just a second… _bourbon cherries_? You don't eat those do you?"

"Well, uh, I had to at least _try _one…"

He laughed at her audaciousness. "I'm sure you've tried one of everything now haven't you?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Of course not. Some stuff is just to gross to even consider trying!"

He laughed again. It was so easy to laugh with her. "I can't imagine how anything covered in chocolate can be considered gross."

"You've never heard of chocolate covered orange peel then, have you?" Usagi replied with conviction. "That stuff is _nasty._"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Eeep! I can't believe it's this late already! My mother must be worried!" She paused thoughtfully. "I hope she left me some dinner…"

Mamoru laughed again at her quick switch of emotion. He wasn't even thinking when he offered to drive her home. And of course she accepted. Hey that was another fantasy that she'd had brought to life.

It was a short drive, punctuated with quick comments and easy laughter. When had it gotten to be so easy to talk to each other? It wasn't that long ago that there had been either bickering or silent tension between them. Now things just seemed much easier. Things that should have been hard to say came easily. So Usagi was hardly surprised with her last flirtatious comments as she stepped out of his car and towards her house.

"Hey Mamoru, which do you prefer, dark or light chocolate?"

That also meant that Mamoru was hardly surprised with his reply.

"Well, you do know that dark chocolate is preferred by lovers worldwide."

Usagi's laugh sounded crisp in the cold air. "All right then dark chocolate it is. I'll try to bring you some sometime."

"I'd like that. They do say a way to a guy's heart is –"

"—through his stomach? Ha! Mama taught me that forever ago. See you later Mamoru!"

"Goodnight Usa," he whispered before smiling. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

A.N.: That's all for now. I hope to have the next (which is probably the last) chapter up in just a few days. Do I need to remind you to review? It's like eating chocolate for the authoress without all the calories... A natural high. ---- 12/29/05 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this next bit posted. I have my reasons. And I'm even foolish enough to believe they are _good _reasons. If you've made it this far, or are familiar with my work at all you'll understand that I work from experience. Many of the things that I write have _happened_ to me. I _did work_ at a chocolate factory. There _is _a man that I want, that I have given chocolate to, and for whom I was waiting for a response before I posted this next bit.

I do want to let you know though, that regardless of whether I was personally rejected or not on the chocolate, this story will end fluffily. In fact, success or failure on the lovefront may not be completely known until the end of my final college quarter (which is approximately mid-March).

I'm more than certain that more of my experiences will fuel a few fanfics. So you can keep up-to-date with my (nonexistent) love-life that way. I'm not a drama-queen. I don't create dram in my own or in others' lives and I certainly don't enjoy it when it rears it's ugly head in my personal life. However, I do know how to take advantage of it when it happens to me. Drama, even the small, insignificant tension created in my own world, due to my own insecurity is terrific literary fodder. We can all relate to, or learn from the experiences of others. And that my friends, is the true value of reading. Plus it's so much safer to read about things than to have them happen to you! It is only by first coping with the ordinary that we can live the extraordinary.

* * *

Chocolate Scented – Chapter 3

By Magawa

This was it. The whole reason she'd begun to work. She'd _slave_ everyday during the week to hit this payoff. But now, looking at the check held firmly between her trembling hands made all the work seem like just a dream. Time she'd just floated through somehow. Her mind glittered with the possibilities of the things she could buy. She'd never had this kind of money at her fingertips. And for all of a minute she felt powerful; secure in her ability to buy for those she loved.

Reality reasserted itself only a few moments afterwards. She ought to save some if she could, and the total amount when divided was only enough to buy a "moderately nice" gift for each of her friends. Nothing "extremely nice" as she would have liked to give her loved ones. She did still have about a week and a half of working and she'd receive _that _paycheck _after_ Christmas.

She'd have to make due with what she had.

Although she could tell you straight-up who would be at the top of her "extremely nice" gift list had she been able to afford it. Affording it though, was in her opinion fairly dubious.

Anything worth getting at all was fairly expensive.

So doing some simple practical math (with a calculator) Usagi figured that if she divided her paycheck equally among the 12 most loved people in her life (her 8 senshi, _him, _and her little family of 3) then she'd be able to buy something worthwhile. But if she didn't get started soon she'd never be able to find the perfect gifts. And time was running out.

But she was tired, and she had an "appointment" directly after work that she just _couldn't_ miss…

She was at the right place, at the right time; but where was he? She had come right after work and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning at the sight of his empty seat she let out a huff of irritation before hoisting herself up and onto the barstool. Swinging her legs in a childish fashion she motioned to the waiter who smiled before fixing a cup of coffee and placing it before her.

"You know," the waiter put in conversationally, "you're quite early today."

Usagi sputtered her coffee a little in surprise. "What?"

"You're early," he repeated patiently. "Mamoru doesn't normally get here until just a few minutes before you do and today," he paused for dramatic effect, "you're fifteen minutes early."

The effect was instantaneous. Usagi's eyes widened and then dropped to her mug. "Then I have to wait fifteen minutes for him to show up?"

The waiter's eyes were kind and amused. "Mmm no, I don't think so. Maybe five. And it's not as if there weren't other guys here who wouldn't mind entertaining you for a few minutes…"

Usagi giggled lightheartedly. "That's ridiculous. No one's interested in me."

"No one?" asked the waiter in astonishment. "I think you'd be surprised."

"Well, come on. Stop being silly. I'm not beautiful or smart or funny or anything else that is normally attractive. I'm just me."

"And that is beautiful. So _you_ stop being silly."

Usagi scrunched her nose at the waiter. "I will if you will!"

At which point Mamoru broke in, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Usagi turned at the sound of his voice and lit up like a firefly, her smile reaching her eyes. "No of course not. This silly baka and I were having a discussion on beauty."

Mamoru turned to cast an appraising eye upon the waiter. "Must be a slow night Motoki because that sounds dangerously like flirting."

"So what if it was? Jealous much?" Motoki threw back.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee before pushing it over to her Mamoru. "All right, now you're both being silly."

"Yeah you're right," Mamoru answered. "Reika'd be furious if she knew Motoki were flirting with his customers, so it was probably just a _normal_ conversation…"

"And here I was, just trying for a push in the right direction," Motoki answered. "If this is what I get for being a nice guy I'll just..."

"…go away?" Mamoru asked helpfully.

Usagi snorted. Motoki laughed. Even Mamoru cracked a grin at his own audaciousness.

"Well I can see you two want to be alone," Motoki stated loudly. "I'll just be over here…"

Usagi laughed outright and Mamoru smiled while turning warm eyes on the girl sitting at his normal place at the counter.

"I beat you here today."

"So I see. Must have not had to do much today at the candy company, eh?"

"No, we were busy. But its payday so…do you want to help me spend it?"

"Huh?" Usagi giggled at his intelligent statement before expounding.

"I need to go Christmas shopping… for my friends and family. Do you want to go with me?"

"Oh yeah. That sounds like fun. I hadn't pegged you as the type to put off shopping til the last minute though."

"I know, I know," Usagi sighed in mock exasperation. "Never put off til tomorrow a sale you can get today…"

Mamoru laughed outright, so Usagi grinned. She hadn't meant to be funny.

"Well I've been so busy lately working and all. I just haven't had time."

"I know it. Of course I'll go." Mamoru took a long pull of their coffee before placing it back on the countertop empty. Digging into his pocket for change to pay for the coffee, Mamoru called out, "Hey Motoki! We're leaving. Got a hot date you know…"

Motoki laughed at his grinning friend as he waved them off. Usagi debating the fact that she was 'hot date' material the whole way.

* * *

They had a lot of fun that night. She was cute and endearing the way she'd get so excited over the littlest things. He let her shop, watching her move from store to store with energetic anticipation. Eternally an optimist, she knew, just _knew_ that the perfect gifts were there waiting for her to discover them. 

She found a few right off; mostly articles of jewelry or clothing for the many women in her life. Her best friends all got matching necklace and earring sets. He admired the chosen gifts with her and, in a brilliant move that should be copied by men worldwide, complimented her taste.

For her part she could never remember being so relaxed and happy in his presence. He was sweet and funny and charming. He said all the right things. He even helped her find a gift for her dad. The wristwatch was both tasteful and manly and something she knew her dad would appreciate. Although he'd probably think it highly amusing that his ever-late daughter would buy him something so on-time oriented.

It was drawing near to closing time when turning a corner in a toy isle Usagi heard the soft whimpers of a lost and alone child. Immediately dropping the baseball bat and glove she had been buying for her little brother she knelt in front of the child and gently asked if she was okay.

Mamoru hadn't been far behind Usagi but held back to watch her and the little girl.

"Come on honey. What's wrong? Can I help you out?"

Sniffles. "I… don't… know… where my mommy… is!" Ending on a wail and getting louder by the second, Usagi was quick to put out her hands and place them on the child's shoulders and rubbing them reassuringly.

"Oh it's all right. She can't be very far away and I'm sure she's looking for you right now. She must miss you."

More sniffles. "Maybe. But she sounded an..ang…angry with me!" More wailing.

"Oh baby. It's okay. I'm sure she didn't really mean it. How could anybody stay angry at you very long? You're too cute!"

A hopeful upturning of the eyes. "Really?"

"Really, really. Now let's go find your momma. By the way, my name's Usagi. What's yours?"

"I'm Aiko!" she chirped, feeling much better now that she wasn't alone and had someone to look out for her. "I'm four-years-old!"

"Really? My goodness you're practically all grown up!"

"Kiyosh says I'm just a baby. But then he's a boy." Usagi laughed a little at this logic. Obviously from little Aiko's point of view, being a boy heavily discredited his opinion.

Usagi held out her hand for Aiko to grab a hold of and turned to find Mamoru watching them with amused eyes.

"You know," he said conversationally, "I'm pretty sure that that little doll's not for sale."

"I am not for sale! I'm momma's!"

"I know. I am Usagi's friend. Looks like we need to find your momma, huh?"

"Yeah she got lost. Just wandered off."

Mamoru and Usagi stifled a laugh at her serious tone. At least there was no emotional damage sustained…

"I'm Mamoru," he said by way of introduction. "Where do you think she wandered off to?"

"Hmmm… dunno. Knowing momma maybe to shoes. Or earrings. No, maybe shoes. Yeah, maybe shoes."

Mamoru laughed a little at this. "Your momma sounds like my bunny!" he exclaimed.

Aiko turned serious eyes on Usagi before whispering conspiratorially in her ear, "I wish I was someone's bunny." Usagi's laugh was unexpected and merry. Aiko was adorable.

And she was adorable with bright curly brown hair and serious brown eyes. She looked like one of the china dolls in the toy store until she laughed and then she was anything but doll-like. She was emotional and all smiles, skipping and singing and telling knock-knock jokes all at the rapid-fire pace of someone using up the last of her energy before bedtime.

Before they'd even reached the information desk to page her mother, Aiko was drooping and Mamoru asked her if she'd liked to be carried. Shaking her head a vicious 'no' she reached up her tiny arms for Usagi. Glancing at Mamoru, Usagi bent to lift the girl into her arms. Aiko immediately wrapped her little legs around Usagi's middle and threaded her arms around her neck before dropping her head onto Usagi's shoulder with a tired sigh. It had been a long day for her.

Mamoru watched the whole thing with soft eyes. His bunny, so like the little vivacious four-year old, was now quiet and gentle; mindful of the precious cargo she bore so patiently on her slim frame. Usagi's face was different than normal too. She looked happy in a serene, adult sort of way, as if holding a sleeping child was the most natural and wonderful thing in the world. He'd never seen her look so beautiful.

They continued walking towards the information desk, but at a slower pace. As light and fluttery as she seemed when awake, she was very quick to become heavy with sleep.

As soon as he was sure Aiko had really fallen asleep Mamoru lifted her from Usagi's arms to relieve her of her burden. Aiko hardly protested before mumbling something about her 'touchan (father) and settling right back into sleep. Usagi was both relieved and disappointed to have Aiko taken from her. She was happy that she was no longer carrying the girl's weight, but saddened to lose the child's warmth and easy love. Looking at Mamoru holding Aiko, she felt some of her sadness ebb away. Mamoru looked happy and at peace with the world. He looked like a father the way he held her so gently and close to his chest. She couldn't ever remember seeing him look so handsome and manly. She smiled. They must look like a family.

When they finally did reach the information desk, Aiko's mother was already there. She raced up to them with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my baby! I'm so glad you found her I was so worried…" she paused to breathe, "Thank you so much for finding my little Aiko!"

At this point Aiko woke up and rolled over in Mamoru's arms. "Mommy! We found you! I thought you'd be losted forever!" Leaping from Mamoru's arms to her mother's with faith only a child could have, Aiko wrapped her arms around her mother's neck placing wet baby kisses all over her cheeks and forehead.

Leaving Aiko and her mother to themselves, Usagi and Mamoru began to walk away. Aiko stopped them before they got too far.

"Mamo-chan! Bunny! Wait!"

With smiles on their faces they turned, waiting for little Aiko to run up to them. When she got them down to her level she gave them each a baby kiss on their cheeks and told them that they made real good mommy finders and if her momma ever got lost again she would know who to call. Aiko said it with such seriousness that they could only smile and nod before wishing her goodnight.

* * *

"Well that was certainly different," Mamoru stated. 

"Yes, but I'm glad we could help her. It's no fun to get lost and not know where your parents are."

"Yes I know."

"But she was so cute. I love little kids. They're sweet and funny. Completely open."

Mamoru chuckled a little. "Sounds familiar."

"Oh shut up." Mamoru continued to laugh.

"Well at least I got most of my shopping done. Thanks for coming with me Mamoru."

"No problem. I enjoyed it - even our little adventure. I liked her too. She was just very sweet and she definitely needed your help."

"Well I definitely needed _your_ help. She got really heavy!"

He snorted. "I know. I was afraid you might drop her after she got too heavy."

"I wouldn't have dropped her!" Usagi defended herself.

"I know. I'm teasing. You looked like you enjoyed holding her, but I thought my little Energizer Bunny might run out of energy if you'd have kept it up. I hope you don't mind me taking her."

"No, of course not. I did need the help."

Silence: the companionable kind with no awkwardness.

"Mamoru…I…"

"Usagi… I…"

Nervous laughter and slight head-shaking, as if to clear their thoughts.

"You go first Mamoru."

"Well, uh, thanks really. Just… thank you for inviting me out shopping with you and just… everything. Thank you."

Usagi smiled. "That's exactly what I was going to say to you. Thank you Mamo-chan."

* * *

A.N.: This isn't over yet. I have more fluff in mind. By the way, the chocolate was accepted gratefully. The one I want cut his hair and now he is even more devastatingly attractive. And last but not least, we have classes together every Monday and Wednesday. We've had some fair quality conversations and I look forward to more of the same. He knows how to make me laugh and he certainly takes advantage of it. I hope there will be more to tell next time I get a chapter out. 

One last thing: No one answered if they'd like to know the website of the candy company where _I _worked. It's www. aglamesis .com. Just remove the spaces and you're there. Click on the link at the top titled 'The Sweet Process' to find out what exactly I did and how I did it. Be warned though, if you plan on trying some: the chocolate is both _really_ good and _really_ expensive. More chocolate in the next chapter. Cheers! 1/15/05


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: This is the very last chapter of Chocolate Scented. I thought there would be some kind of symbolic significance to finish it exactly a year after I started it. So I made an extra effort to get it out of my head _tonight._

I'd like to pass out virtual hugs for everyone that stuck with me all this time. I _will_ finish my other one but even I'm not foolish enough to promise that I'll have a chapter out soon. My life is just too freakin' crazy and unimaginative at the moment and I won't write crap just for the sake of having chapters out there. (I know you tell me it _isn't crap_, but I can't find it in me to believe you...)

Disclaimer: They're not mine, even though I love them so. The constellation story at the end I made up off the top of my crazy head so that's probably mine. Enjoy

Chocolate Scented  
Chapter 4

By Magawa

It was her last day of work and while she was glad that the work was over, she was certainly going to miss the cute little pink building with the heavenly smell.

Her only major problem was that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she still hadn't worked out just exactly what she wanted to get Mamoru-san. Dark chocolates – check. But was that it? Surely there had to be something else worthwhile that he would want and enjoy and would always make him think of her…

Peering thoughtfully at the glass casing containing all those delicious candies she helped make, she decided to buy just a few more things.

----------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

She was nervous. Astoundingly so.

What if after this they no longer had anything in common? What if he just happened to be there before and now that she no longer had work after school things would change? What if, what if he only thought of her as a friend? Or worse, like a little sister? Could she live with that?

So she stood in front of her mirror, nervously adjusting the Christmassy red bows that encircled her odangos. A choker with three tiny bells at the front adorned her neck. She was dressed nice but simply in colors of the season. She didn't want to wear anything that was going to make her uncomfortable or self-conscious – after all Mamoru-san had seen her in her work clothes. Basically all that meant was that he'd seen her covered in chocolate. (Really, were those aprons of any use at all?) And frankly anything she wore would be better looking than those spotted brown with chocolate disasters he normally saw her wearing. Usagi heaved a grateful sigh. At least he'd never seen her with one of those horrible hairnets.

Glancing quickly at the bag on her bed, she hoped the gift would be good enough. Perfect was too much to ask for, but good enough was possible… There was a pretty good chance Mamoru would like this gift… but whether it was going to be enough… well that was another thing altogether.

Checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, she glanced at the clock and grabbed her bag before dashing out. "I am going to be SO late!"

----------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Gods he was nervous. And he was never nervous. He'd taken on youma. He'd saved lives. He'd had civil conversations with her. This was going to be just fine. No problem. Right, no problem what-so-ever…

But what if she didn't feel the same? That it was just coincidental that he was always there at the arcade when she was …? Or what if she completely discounted him because of how he'd treated her in the past? He'd kick himself if it were really possible to do so. What if he'd blown his chances with her already? What if she only wanted to be friends? Would it kill him if she rejected him at this point? Or would it just be one of those slow, painful near-death experiences?

Truthfully he was amazed she'd even agreed to meet him on a night that was usually reserved for friends and boyfriends. He wasn't sure if she considered him to be either of those at this point… and he certainly didn't want to be one of those pity dates.

Glancing into the mirror and rolling his eyes at his own awkward behavior just seemed like the only thing to do at this point. Combing his hair back with frustration he checked his reflection in the mirror. No green jacket – check. Nice comfortable clothes – check. Single red rose – check. Gift for Usagi – check.

Sending a last pleading prayer to the heavens before he left he hoped that the gift he'd chosen for her would be enough to convince her that he needed her in his life. And not as just friends either…

----------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

'I hate running late,' Usagi thought. 'I hate running late. I hate running late. I hate running … Oomph!'

"Ouch. That might have left a bruise," she mumbled darkly from her sprawled position on the cold, hard ground.

"Yeah no kidding," Mamoru huffed as if slightly out of breath. "I think I might have sprained something if you were any bigger or had _any_ weight at all to throw around."

She sat up and glanced over at him splayed out on his back and started to giggle. "Running late Mamo-chan?"

"Uh, just a tad," he stated sitting up and then climbing into an upright position. "You see, I'm going out with this great girl tonight and I didn't want her to be there waiting for me all alone. Who knows who would snatch you up if I weren't there," he added jokingly while extending her a hand.

"Right," Usagi replied grabbing his hands to pull herself so she was standing. "As if anyone who weren't crazy like you would want to spend time with me. Besides I'm always late – even though I was _really, really_ trying to be on time today."

Mamoru just shook his head in disbelief although the shaking also served to negate her words. Who wouldn't want to be with her? Bending over to pick up their scattered belongings Mamoru spotted the rose and promptly handed it over to her.

Her delighted expression alone would have made the gift worth giving, but she treated it as if it were the greatest gift in the world. Bringing the rose to her face she breathed in its soft elusive scent. She made a beautiful picture. The rose seemed to make her cheeks even pinker and her eyelashes seem impossibly long. Lifting her eyelids to glance at him she smiled. "It's beautiful Mamoru. Where did you get it? Roses aren't in season right now."

It was just like her to know that. "Oh I know somebody," he answered elusively, giving her a casual grin.

Usagi laughed. "I bet you do. Come on Romeo, let's go somewhere. It's cold just standing here."

Mamoru smiled before pulling her close and threading her arm through his so that they linked. "Wherever you want..."

----------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

They settled into a booth looking out over the bustling city streets. The restaurant was cozy and filled with the inviting warmth of the season. Lit candles gave off a gentle glow and several couples seemed to be completely lost within one another.

Not so for Mamoru and Usagi – it was as if ditching the Arcade and their shared coffee cup had made their comfort around each other dissipate as well. Usagi fingered her rose thoughtfully, desperately seeking a vein of conversation that would put them back into their comfort zone. Mamoru sat, equally distracted watching her trying to think of something to say. It was easy enough to avoid real conversation at first with their menus in front of them, but now that they were gone if was a completely different story. The awkward tension was almost palpable.

The thing that finally broke the tension was their simultaneous ordering of coffee once their regular drinks had arrived. They grinned at each other and the awkward feeling was gone.

Usagi pulled from her bag a box of chocolates explaining as she did that she'd helped make and pack every bit of this candy. Opening the box Mamoru was amazed. Each piece of chocolate was perfect in shape and size – all marked exactly the way she'd described them. Picking up one with an X on it, Mamoru asked, "Chocolate cream, right?"

"Very good," Usagi answered nodding approvingly.

"I was paying attention when you told me. I just wasn't aware there was going to be a quiz on all of it…" he joked wryly looking at the box full of chocolates.

"Oh no quiz," Usagi answered imperiously with her nose high in the air mocking some teacher she must have had (or perhaps just teachers in general). "Just a final exam. I suppose I don't need to remind you, Chiba-san that your grade hangs in the balance, hmm?"

Mamoru laughed. The look on her face – the one arched eyebrow combined with the pouty lips was just too much for him to take. The sound of his unrestrained laughter made her grin happily at him.

"Okay," Mamoru conceded. "I'll try my best."

Eager to begin playing the game, Usagi quickly outlined the rules. They would take turns picking out a piece and if the other got it right they'd share that piece. If the person got it wrong then it'd go back in the box until they could correctly guess its contents. Usagi had the final call on all content correctness. Mamoru figured he was at a slight disadvantage… But as long as they were playing together it was bound to be an interesting game.

The game began right as their coffee arrived. As Usagi looked over the box for a good piece, Mamoru automatically began to sweeten the coffee to her liking. And although their waiter had brought two mugs of coffee, Mamoru half-hoped they'd only use one of them at a time.

Looking up from her many choices out of the corner of her eye, Usagi watched him pour an ungodly amount of cream and sugar into the one coffee cup. Figuring that it was her cup because Mamoru liked his coffee black , she reached out to take the cup only to have it pulled just out of her reach before he took a quick sip. Watching her pout over the rim of the cup was enjoyable; the sole reason he'd teased her in the first place was to see that pretty pout directed at him. As Mamoru handed the cup to her she asked, "I thought you liked your coffee black?"

"Oh I did, but I like it better with cream and sugar nowadays."

"Why is that?" Usagi asked curiously holding up a dark chocolate candy with a rather sloppy looking 'R' on it's top.

"Dark Chocolate Raspberry and the coffee tastes too bitter now without the cream and sugar." Mamoru replied answering both the spoken and unspoken question at once.

Usagi put down their coffee cup that she'd been sipping. "You're right. I gave you an easy one to start." With that she bit the chocolate in half and handed him the other half.

Chewing thoughtfully, Mamoru looked the box over for an unfamiliar marking. One looked like it had little raised squares on it. Picking it up Mamoru began his turn, "Okay, what's this one?"

"Easy. Vanilla nut caramel," Usagi stated assuredly. "We use these tiny tools that look like mini-flyswatters to make that pattern."

Mamoru smiled, "I'll have to take your word for it." Biting off half he chewed slowly, assessing her diagnosis. Declaring her to have been correct Usagi reached out to claim her half of the chocolate (as per the rules), but Mamoru ignored her hand and brought the chocolate close to her mouth. Usagi's eyes widened but obediently opened her mouth to take her share. His fingers brushed her lips and her mind nearly shut down until a mischievous idea shot through her head. If he could do it, she could too…

Quickly eyeing the box for an easy piece, Usagi settled one with three vertical lines. Holding it up for his inspection she waited.

"Maple Cream," Mamoru answered. "I remember what you told me – three lines like Wolverine's claws from X-men and Wolverine is from Canada and the Canadian flag has a maple leaf on it."

Usagi smiled, "Yup – apparently the best way for me to remember something is by association." She bit the cream in half but it crushed messily in her hand. Holding out the chocolate to Mamoru's mouth she waited for him to take it. She expected his mouth, but his hand was the first thing to touch her. He grabbed her wrist lightly holding her hand in place as if he suspected she'd pull away the chocolate without him to hold her there. Then he opened his mouth to take the chocolate, lightly scraping his teeth against the pads of her fingers to get all the chocolate.

A clearing of the throat had them jumping away from each other; their faces burning red and looking anywhere but at each other. The waiter gently placed their food in front of them, asked if they needed anything else and scuttled away. Three was a crowd at that booth.

They poked at their food for a little while, eating quietly. It was several minutes before either of them worked up the nerve to say anything, and it took quite a bit of effort to finally make them forget what they had been doing before their food arrived.

"So," Usagi began a little uneasily. "Do you, um, have all of your, um Christmas shopping done?"

Mamoru looked her right in the eye. "Of course. I've got your gift right here and I'd found something for Motoki a long time ago."

Usagi looked at him a little incredulously. "And that's all the shopping you did?" she asked waving her fork around erratically.

"Uh, yeah," Mamoru answered, feeling he knew where this conversation would lead.

"So you don't buy gifts for your family?" she asked, innocently enough.

"Well, uh, no." Mamoru answered. "I, uh, don't have any family left and not many friends I want to buy things for, so, uh, no I don't buy for my family." Mamoru ended quickly realizing he was babbling worse than the blonde ever had.

"You don't," Usagi paused, "have any family left?"

"No," Mamoru answered quietly.

"For how long?" Usagi asked, almost dangerously quiet.

"Well, most of my life I think," Mamoru answered almost matter-of-factly while avoiding her eyes. "I've been in and out of orphanages since I was eight. I'm told my parents died in a car accident but I don't remember that or anything before it because I was in the car with them."

"Since you were eight?" Usagi whispered, food forgotten on her plate.

Mamoru glanced up at her face to see her blue eyes glazing over with tears. She threw her head down and to the side so he wouldn't see, but she hadn't been quick enough. Sniffling shakily she willed her eyes to clear. When she felt she could look back at him she said, "I can't even imagine what you must have gone through. I'd be so lonely without my family, especially now at Christmastime…"

"It's not something I'd want you to have to experience," Mamoru agreed.

Shaking her head back and forth quickly sent her hair flying and the tiny bells at her neck tinkling.

"Let's talk about something else," Mamoru started. "This is not a very cheerful conversation."

"No, not really," Usagi replied casting about for a new topic of conversation. "So you got _me_ a gift, right?" she said smiling shyly.

"Of course I got you a gift, Odango."

Usagi pouted a little at him. "And?"

"And what?" he pried. "Oh," he said as if the idea were just occurring to him and he hadn't been teasing her the entire time, "you want to know what you got…?"

Usagi nodded cheerfully bouncing slightly on the booth seat.

Smiling at her, he rummaged in his coat for a small box, pleasantly wrapped in colorful Christmas paper. The tiny box sported a dozen tiny curling ribbons on top. Usagi giggled in delight as she reached for it. Mamoru obligingly handed it over.

Usagi carefully pulled apart the wrapping, taking special care not to tear into any of the tiny ribbons. Underneath the wrapping was a small gray jeweler's box. Looking up at Mamoru questioningly, he nodded at her to go on. It was almost as if she didn't quite believe he'd be nice enough to get her jewelry and could he have possibly intended the gift for someone else and given it to her on accident?

His eyes urged her on, assuring her that the gift really was for her. Usagi opened the little gray box and it fell open at the hinges. Her mouth fell open as well in the process…

Inside was a tiny gold locket on a filigree chain with one major diamond and onyx gem each and smaller trailing gems of the same variety. The colored stones looked like tiny comets the way there was one larger gem trailed by descending smaller ones, but the comets were chasing each other and intertwined into a spiraling pattern. It was the single most charming piece of jewelry she'd ever seen.

Usagi's fingers traced the pattern made by the swirling gems. She almost didn't hear Mamoru's comment and had to ask him to repeat it.

"It was my mother's."

That one comment. That was all he said. She closed her eyes briefly before looking up at him and meeting his eyes. "It's a beautiful necklace Mamoru. Are you sure I can keep it? You probably don't have many things of your mother's. I wouldn't want to…"

"Hey," he cut her off. "If I didn't want you to have it, I wouldn't have given it to you."

"But…" she began.

"But I did give it to you and I _do_ want you to have it," Mamoru finished effectively stopping her protests.

"Would you help me put it on?" Usagi asked tentatively.

"Of course," Mamoru answered swiftly rising and crossing the short distance to kneel behind her in the booth. Sweeping her golden hair out of the way, he took the necklace and turned it so that it would lie properly on her neck before latching the clasp. Mamoru returned to his seat to survey his work. The locket lay a little ways below the petite choker with the bells, resting gently between her collarbones.

"It's a beautiful necklace," Usagi repeated slowly, letting her eyes linger on the pattern. "Now I don't want to give you your gift. It's not nearly as nice as this."

"I'm not worried about it. You had all your friends and family to buy for. I'm a little surprised you got me anything at all…" he trailed off. Looking into her questioning eyes he finished the thought. "After the way I've treated you in the past and all."

Usagi continued to look at him questioningly. "Just because we weren't friends in the past doesn't mean we aren't friends now. And honestly you really weren't that bad in the past," she continued on past his incredulous stare. "Rei's been twice that mean to me on a regular basis and I still consider her to be one of my very best friends. Although she usually does it when she thinks I'm not doing enough to help myself or doing too much to help others or something silly like that…" she trailed out lost in thought about Rei's motives.

Mamoru's thoughts were whirling. If he hadn't loved her before he'd certainly love her now. It was as if she'd wiped his slate clean – it hadn't mattered to her that he was mean or indifferent to her in the past. What mattered was the now and he had apparently made up for it enough to have become her friend. The thought made his heart flutter, but it seemed to skip right out of his chest as he realized that being friends just wasn't good enough anymore.

Usagi didn't seem to notice his lack of attention. Digging into her own bag she retrieved a medium-sized candy bag that had little Santas on the outside. Opening the bag, Mamoru peered inside. There appeared to be little brown round balls within. Arching an eyebrow in question, he reached in a pulled one out so that she could see.

Usagi smiled, "They remind me of you."

Mamoru snorted. "These little brown balls remind you of me?" he asked. "Should I be insulted?" he asked teasingly.

Usagi's mouth dropped open. "You don't know what they are?" she asked in amazement.

"If I did, would I look so confused?" he replied wryly, mouth turning up in a grin.

"Oh, sorry," Usagi said quickly. "They're chocolate covered coffee beans. They remind me of you because of all the times after working making chocolates I'd go to the Arcade and we'd sit and drink coffee together…" Usagi waved her hand futilely towards the little bag.

"Really?" Mamoru asked, eyes lighting up at this new perfect source of caffeine.

"Yeah really," Usagi confirmed. "Would I lie about chocolate?"

"Right," Mamoru confirmed, eyeing one of the little chocolate covered coffee beans before popping it into his mouth experimentally.

Usagi watched him, hoping that he'd like them. He chewed quickly and swallowed and the popped two more in his mouth grinning as he did.

"Do you like them?" Usagi asked grinning too.

"Of course!" Mamoru nearly shouted and then a little quieter: "Who wouldn't like this chocolate/coffee combo? It's perfect!"

Usagi giggled at his enthusiasm. "I'm glad you like them."

"Mmm…" Mamoru murmured. "I am going to get _so_ addicted to these…"

----------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished their meal talking and chattering as if there had never been any awkwardness at all between them. The waiter came and cleared their dishes and still they sat talking. The waiter brought their check and Mamoru was kind enough to pay and still they sat talking. The lights burned low in the candles and still they sat talking. It wasn't until their waiter nudged them that it was closing time that they even noticed how empty the restaurant was, or how advanced the hour.

"Wow, I can't believe how late it is already," Mamoru murmured helping Usagi into her coat.

"Yeah I know. We must have been talking for hours!"

"I guess so, it's nearly eleven-thirty," Mamoru said.

"Wow, I hope Ami or Rei covered for me," Usagi muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, when I, or any of the girls, have to stay out late we always cover for each other. I didn't think we'd be out so late so if my mom calls one of them they're supposed to say I'm out with them, or staying over. And she's okay with that," Usagi explained.

"Why would you _have_ to stay out late?" Mamoru asked leading her out the door.

"No reason in particular," Usagi replied. "It's more of a precaution, really. In case one of us need it for anything."

"So the point is," Mamoru said tucking Usagi's hand into the crook of his arm and smiling at her, "that we don't have to get you back home _just_ yet."

"Right," Usagi replied breathlessly looking up at him.

"Good. Then let's go for a walk."

He lead her out towards the park taking the winding path that led through the summer rose garden. Instead of roses, large multi-color lights were woven into the bushes making it look like large luminescent winter flowers bloomed there. Low-light lanterns were strung overhead guiding them along the path. It was a lovely path to walk. Eventually the path led them to an open veranda with a little side fountain still bubbling merrily. Mamoru led her to a little side bench where they sat in comfortable silence.

Usagi shivered slightly in the night air and Mamoru, unthinkingly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Her hair still smelled like chocolate…

The minutes ticked by and they just sat there making the occasional comment and pointing out random constellations.

Usagi was sure Mamoru was making some of them up. She never remembered learning about the Protector constellation that he pointed out. He said it was always found near the moon. He said the story behind it was that originally the Protector was a hunter that was stalking the rabbit in the moon but fell in love with the rabbit when he saw her as a woman sleeping curled up against a tree one night.

The hunter must have stepped on a branch or made a noise because the young rabbit woman bolted awake and the hunter accidentally nicked her with his arrow. The poor hunter felt so badly at ever having hurt the rabbit that he swore to become her protector for always.

"That's a nice story, but I think you made it up," Usagi stated leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So what if I did?" Mamoru asked grinning down at her.

Usagi smiled back. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

A bell tolled in the distance twelve times. Midnight.

Usagi began to sit up and stretched her arms up over her head as if reaching for the stars. She turned to look at Mamoru. "Merry Christmas, Mamoru."

Instead of wishing her a Merry Christmas as well, Mamoru leaned down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, tentative and unsure. Usagi's eyes widened and then drifted shut. Mamoru deepened the kiss just slightly before pulling away to look at her.

She was slightly slack-jawed and her eyes were hazy and darker once she managed to lift her lids. She grinned at him. He grinned back.

"Merry Christmas, Usagi."

----------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So that's it. Please tell me what you thought. I've enjoyed writing this and seeing it unfold in my head and on paper. I just hope you do too.

Merry Christmas (or whatever you happen to celebrate). I hope Santa (or whomever) brought you everything you wanted.

Hugs,

Magawa 12/26/2006


End file.
